The Love Express
by AmethystB
Summary: {One-shot, DevanWoody} At a theme park, an interesting ride can take its twists and turns...


**A/N: **My _Express _story for the Devan/Woody shippers...lol. Story goes something like me and a friend at a theme park, interesting ride, major drunkeness from it. This story though is told through Devan's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Crossing Jordan, _The Love Express_, or Jem's _Come On Closer_.

A lot of inside jokes in here and a lot of _implications_...I'm looking at you Ellen...

**The Love Express**

I heard screams of excitement and bright lights blinded my eyes. I looked at a group of teenagers who stood laughing a few meters away, two of the three girls carrying big fluffy plush toys while their boyfriends competed for more. I shook my head at them, grinning widely when I turned around and saw Woody's face. His eyes sparkled with excitement and he leaned in close to my ear.

"Thought it was about time we had some fun," he whispered slowly.

I looked at him in mock frustration. "I have fun!"

He shook his head and encircled an arm around my waist, steering me further into the theme park. "You have got to get out more."

Giving him a sideways look, I hit his arm playfully. "Just because I cut up dead bodies in a morgue, doesn't mean I don't get out."

He grinned and looked forward, pulling me in closer. "Whatever."

I ignored him and looked around me. Roller coasters whirled past, dipping and curving around corners and down dark tunnels. It had been so long since I had been to a theme park. It was just a thrill to be even standing amongst everything. I felt a tug on my hand and looked towards Woody, who wore an impatient look.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked with a slightly amused voice.

I grinned and looked around, a particular ride catching m eye suddenly. "You want to have fun right?"

Woody nodded and looked towards the ride. "Oh yeah."

I stared at the way the ride spun around, the small capsules dipping with people screaming. It slowed suddenly and I noticed the way the occupants were squashed together in the seats, laughing just for the sake of it. It started up again, faster this time, and backwards. Hair flew everywhere and necks were wrenched backwards by the force. I grinned at Woody and after a moment's hesitation, we both ran wildly towards the ride.

I read at the top of the control booth the name of the ride. _The Love Express. _Interesting, and somewhat slightly odd name for a theme park ride. I wondered why they had called it that but the thought was erased when the current ride stopped and the people walked out of the gate, laughing uncontrollably. I looked to Woody, who raised an eyebrow. We showed out wrists to the man before us who checked our bands and let us through.

"Now," Woody began with a serious voice, "if you get scared, don't be afraid to hold my hand, ok?"

I gave him an annoyed look but laughed anyway. "Or maybe you'll want to hold _my _hand."

"As if," he answered as he let me slide in first into the small two-seater. There were seatbelts behind us and we pulled them forward to lace around our necks and arms.

A song started up and I shook my head with a smile. Leaning forward, I quickly kissed Woody's ear. "Don't resist it."

He looked at me seriously for a second before breaking out into a grin. His hand suddenly found mine and I raised a brow when he squeezed it. "I'm not trying to."

**Come on closer **

**I wanna show you**

**What I'd like to do**

**You sit back now**

**Just relax now**

**I'll take care of you**

The ride started suddenly and we both were jerked forward, but his hand never let go of mine. It was slow, very slow. We were being lifted up, then I felt myself slip forward as the seat dipped downwards. It grew faster, though it progressed slowly. I looked up and was surprised to see a shooting star flicker across the clear night sky. I glanced over at Woody, who smiled in return. He had seen it, too.

I felt the wind slip under my hair and lift it up as the ride began to dip up and down faster. My smile grew wider with the excitement as we spun faster and faster, the people and rides around us swirling into mixed colours. I slid to the side, connecting with Woody as the ride reached its climax. I laughed the entire time though, not caring that I was squashing the man who had paid for this thing. He was probably used to it, anyway.

The ride slowed suddenly and I leaned back heavily into my chair…or was supposed to anyway. Instead I found myself leaning over another body. Woody. I was practically lying over him from the force of the ride. I felt my cheeks burn. I saw his turn red. Through my embarrassment, my eyes found his blue ones and I laughed. I don't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do.

**Hot temptations **

**Sweet sensations**

**Infiltrating through**

**Sweet sensations**

**Hot temptations**

**Coming over you**

He grinned and with his hand brushed the hair away from my face. I shivered. It was not at all cold, though. His hand traced down my neck and somehow made its way to my waist. I looked into his eyes with an almost serious look, abandoning my preface of wanting to have fun. Fun was one thing, but it didn't involve seriousness. This was serious. Or…was it? I didn't know anymore. I was lost in his deep blue eyes. I searched his face and found him smiling. Mischievously. I grinned back, leaning forward suddenly.

"Now I know why they call it _The Love Express_," I whispered in a low voice.

I saw people staring from around the ride but didn't care. I looked back into his eyes and we both laughed.

**Gonna take it slow, Babe **

**Do it my way**

**Keep your eyes on me**

**Your reaction**

**To my action**

**Is what I want to see**

I didn't stop laughing even as I stumbled into my apartment, Woody latching onto my waist from behind. Neither of us had drunk even a drop but we both felt extremely intoxicated. _The Love Express_, maybe? Its effect on us was ridiculous; it was only a ride at a theme park. But the magnetism during the ride, and the inertia pulling us together was irresistible. There was no point in fighting it.

He planted a kiss on my neck and ripples of excitement spilled through me in the form of running shivers up and down my back. I laughed as he ran a finger up my arm, trailing it along on until it reached my hand, and his own grabbed onto it. I smirked at him and tugged at his hand, leading him forward. He kissed me then, hard and deep and I responded with equal force until we reached my room.

**Rhythmic motion **

**Raw emotion**

**Infiltrating through**

**Sweet sensations**

**Hot temptations**

**Coming over you**

He slid off his t-shirt carelessly and threw it to the floor, kissing me again and sitting down on the bed. I swallowed and looked into his eyes with my own, my breathing becoming hollow and unsteady. I leaned down and kissed the thin ridge in his chest, running my tongue slyly over it. I kissed him once lower then straightened, kissing his mouth.

"I am losing my mind," I whispered through hot kisses.

I sighed as his hand found my waist and he pulled me down with him, my hair falling over my face and brushing his. I kissed him again and ran my hand over his face, my fingers tracing his lips.

He shook his head and laughed. "I've already lost mine."

**And now you're satisfied **

**A twinkle in your eye**

**Go to sleep for ten**

**And anticipating**

**I will be waiting**

**For you to wake again**

I wondered at that but any thought evaporated when I felt his hand against my stomach. His leg pushed in between mine and he pulled me around so he had the advantage. I smiled and breathed in.

"Are you sure about this?" I swallowed the rising lump in my throat.

He looked down at me with serious eyes. "Do you trust me?"

I looked at him and swallowed again. Did I? I wasn't sure if I trusted my voice with the answer so I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him, but he moved back. I looked at him with worried eyes; afraid he was going to leave. I didn't want him to. He didn't move after that, just looked at me.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, slower this time.

I knew what he was doing. "Yes," I said quietly, but forcefully. "I trust you."

**Hot temptations **

**Sweet sensations**

**Infiltrating through**

**Sweet sensations**

**Hot temptations**

**Coming over you**

It took a while for him to move after that. I wondered whether he was thinking about me, or someone else. I suddenly felt betrayed, and knew I shouldn't. I felt confused but was immediately reassured when I felt his lips over mine. I relaxed and lifted my hands to his face, pulling him down further. I could feel his heart beating against mine stopped kissing him. His breath fanned my face, and his eyes searched my face.

I grinned at his worried look. "This ride too fast for you?"

He laughed. "Not yet."

**When you wake up we'll **

**Do it all again**

**When you wake up we'll**

**Do it all again**

**When you wake up**

How do you think when things are moving way too fast and all you can see it swirling colours? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to choose this ride, but then again good ideas don't usually stem from temptation, do they? I knew that he wouldn't hurt me; he would take care of me. That was all I wanted.

**Hour after hour **

**Of sweet pleasure **

**After this I guarantee**

**You'll never wanna leave**

**Shut your eyes and think **

**What I'm about to do**

**Sit back, relax I'll take my time**

**This loving's all for you**

It was after all, just a ride.

* * *

**A/N: **Take the ending with a grain of salt. Ended slightly eyebrow-raising-ishly. Reviews are appreciated! 

Peace


End file.
